


Magician by My Side

by Andy_N0namus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Monsters, Punishment, Spirits, more to be added later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus
Summary: The world had many strange mysteries that no one could explain. One of those mysteries were these "Monsters" that every human gain when they reach ten years of age.The Monsters, as everyone likes to call them, are actually created by the human they ate connected with. One of the many mysteries surrounding the Monsters is how they come to be. No one really knows what process is used to create a Monster or why only children ten years of age can create them? Monsters grow and evolve with their humans, creating a bond like no other.However; there are some exceptions to this, as are many general rules of life.Mutou Yūgi never gained a Monster when he turned ten, nor has he gained his Monster when he turned 16. This caused the boy to become an outcast in school. But that never dampened Yūgi's spirit, nope, after all; he knew for a fact that he would gain his Monster soon.How? Why with the completion of his 'Treasure', Yūgi will have his Monster for sure.





	Magician by My Side

Magician by My Side. Chapter 1; First Meeting.

<><><>

The world had many strange mysteries that no one could explain. One of those mysteries were these "Monsters" that every human gain when they reach ten years of age.

The Monsters, as everyone likes to call them, are actually created by the human they ate connected with. One of the many mysteries surrounding the Monsters is how they come to be. No one really knows what process is used to create a Monster or why only children ten years of age can create them? Monsters grow and evolve with their humans, creating a bond like no other.

However; there are some exceptions to this, as are many general rules of life.

Mutou Yūgi never gained a Monster when he turned ten, nor has he gained his Monster when he turned 16. This caused the boy to become an outcast in school. But that never dampened Yūgi's spirit, nope, after all; he knew for a fact that he would gain his Monster soon.

How? Why with the completion of his 'Treasure', Yūgi will have his Monster for sure.

<><><>

The bell rang for recess and practically everyone raced out of the classroom to play basketball, passing by Yūgi, not even asking if he wanted to play or not. The multi-coloured haired teen paid no mind to them, it gave him time to work on his treasure. Yūgi was determined to complete it today.

Yūgi pulled out a golden box out of his backpack

Within the box was an Ancient Egyptian puzzle that had an unknown completed form, it was called 'The Millennium Puzzle', and apparently the legend behind the puzzle was "Whomsoever Completes this Puzzle Will Gain One Perfect Wish of Their Choosing and Inherent the Power of the_" Okay, so most of the ancient text on the box that told the legend behind the Puzzle was degraded too much to be translated completely, but having some type of power sounded cool even if you don't know what it is, right? But Yūgi was more interested in the Perfect Wish then the Power at the moment. He was going to wish for his Monster.

"Still working on that Puzzle, I see," Mazaki Anzu (or Téa Gardner in the English version), Yūgi's childhood friend said as she sat across from the multi-coloured haired teen. "Anzu! Don't distract him!" Jōnouchi Katsuya (or Joey Wheeler in the English version). Honda Hiroto (or Tristan Taylor in the English version) hit the blond over the head and stated that he was the one being distracting. That was when an odd fight ensued.

A high pitch sigh stated "Honestly, can't the two of you talk some sense into them?" "Go, Honda!" "Go Jōnouchi!" Anzu sighed at the Monsters' behaviors.

The high pitch voice belonged to Anzu's Monster, a butterfly sprite with gold on black markings on the wings, wearing a pink ballerina outfit (not a tutu), coco knee long (the Monster's height) brown hair and bright golden eyes. She was a little taller than a toddler. Her name was Aurora.

Honda's Monster was best described as a tough looking soldier wearing the traditional army garbs but was holding a plushie of a cute blue bunny in one hand. He was a little taller than a toddler. His name was Crusher.

Jōnouchi's Monster was a little taller than a toddler, and pretty much looked like the Human Torch in his Flam On form (yes, the Human Torch from Marvel's Fantastic Four), but had purple flames rather than orange or red flames. His name was Burnblast.

All three Monsters floated next to Anzu as Honda and Jōnouchi continued to exchange blows.

**

Monsters have the ability to float (even if they don't have wings), but this only lasts until their humans turn 18 years of age. Once a Human reaches that age, any non-winged Monsters will start moving on the ground and any winged Monster will start spending time on the ground.

**

Believe it or not, this was actually pretty normal for the group.

Anzu has been friends with Yūgi since Primary school, and they've been friends even after Anzu gained her Monster. Jōnouchi and Honda were a different story, Yūgi met them in Elementary school. That was quite an odd story, but now's not the time to recollect that right now, (we'll talk about that later in the story 😉).

Yūgi was assembling the puzzle as the fight went on.

"Wow! It looks like you're halfway done with completing that!" Aurora exclaimed happily when she saw that the golden puzzle was starting to take shape. It was starting to look like a pyramid. This caused Honda and Jōnouchi to stop their fight to see if what the butterfly Monster said was true. Anzu rested her elbows on the table, placed her chin in her hands, and said: "That mean's you'll get your Monster really soon."

Yūgi nodded happily as he slid another golden piece into its designated place. It was starting to look more and more like a pyramid. Anzu, Honda, Jōnouchi, Aurora, Crusher, and Burnblast were really supportive of Yūgi's goal of completing the ancient puzzle. The humans wanted their friend to get his wish while the Monsters wanted a new friend to hang with. A popular topic they talked about while Yūgi was working on the puzzle was theorizing what Yūgi's Monster would be like.

Anzu and Aurora were hoping that Yūgi's Monster would be a sensible, caring, and mature individual while Jōnouchi, Honda, Crusher, and Burnblast were hoping for a strong fighter to battle against (for fun). Yūgi was fine with any personality really, but he wanted his Monster to be perfect one for him, was loyal to him, and to be able to help him when he needed it.

Almost too soon, the bell rung for class to resume. Yūgi quickly placed the puzzle back into the golden box and carefully placed it into his bag.

<><><>

That very night, Yūgi continued on the Millennium Puzzle. He was getting soooo close to completing it he could feel it. But, the need for sleep overweighted the need to complete the puzzle, and he fell asleep at his desk with only one piece left in the golden box. The piece had an eye on it, and that eye gleamed in the moonlight.

Yūgi had an odd dream that night. He dreamed that he was in the desert and someone calling out to him, but it sounded so far away for some reason.

**

"Yūgi-sama!"

Yūgi ran towards the voice. For some reason, the voice sounded familiar to the teen.

"Yūgi-sama! This way!"

Yūgi ran even faster. The faster he ran the closer the voice sounded. The next thing Yūgi knew there was a purple light. When the light faded there was a pyramid in front of him. 'Why's this here?' Yūgi wondered as he covered the top of his head to block the sun's glare so he could see the pyramid better. The pyramid looked to be as tall as a skyscraper.

"Yūgi-sama! In here!"

Yūgi followed the voice to the base of the pyramid. There was a dark opening carefully carved into the stone monument, it was large enough for a person to walk into. Yūgi spotted a caramel coloured hand appeared out of the entrance, waving for the teen to come in.

"Yūgi-sama, you need to come inside. We're waiting for you."

"Why should I? And come to think of it, who are you?" Yūgi asked as he subconsciously walked closer to the doorway. The hand disappeared into the darkness of the doorway and said "You already know who I am, Yūgi-sama. And as for why you must come in, well, your destiny awaits inside."

'My... Destiny?' Yūgi thought as he took his first steps into the pyramid.

**

<><><>

Yūgi yawned as he walked on to the school grounds. 'Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up that long,' Yūgi thought as he rubbed his eyes and thought 'Not to mention that weird dream too". But now he only had one more piece left to put into the puzzle! This made Yūgi very excited. He couldn't wait to show his friends! 'Maybe I'll gain my Monster the moment I put in the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle!' Yūgi thought happily.

<>

The school day was pretty normal, even when PE came around. But things were still unpleasant for Yūgi. The teacher wanted the class to pick teams for baseball, he already picked team captains, and no one wanted the Monsterless kid on their team. This was close to ticking off Yūgi's male friends (and their Monsters).

The PE teacher blew his whistle, very loudly. This caused everyone to cover their ears.

"I find it hard to believe that the lot of you are teenagers, especially with all this kindergarten bickering," the coach stated firmly as he folded his arms. His Monster (basically a mish-mash assortment of combined sports gear, that was half the man's hight) said: "Perhaps these brats would like to play with building blocks rather than sports." The coach told the class to run laps but caught Yūgi before he started running. "Mutou-san, how well do you know the rules of baseball?" The coach asked the multi-coloured haired teen.

<>

Yūgi was designated the scorekeeper and co-judge of the baseball game, the coach was the other judge. The Monsterless teen sighed, this happened all the time too, him having to be on the sidelines of events because no one wanted him to participate in anything because of the damn fact that he didn't have a Monster.

Since nothing eventful was really happening in the game (this is NOT a Perfect Game, it's pretty much someone hits the ball and manages to get to the next base or misses the ball, you know, an average game), Yūgi pulled out the golden box out of his backpack. He might as well slide the last piece into the puzzle, so he did.

The moment the eye of the puzzle clicked into place, it glowed and Yūgi felt a surge of energy course through his very being. The eye on the puzzle appeared on Yūgi's forehead for a brief second before vanishing, and during that very second, the teen heard a voice saying "I have been waiting for you". Since everyone's focus was on the baseball game, no one noticed. Yūgi blinked a bit as he stared at the Millennium Puzzle. 'That was... Strange,' was all the multi-coloured haired teen thought. Yūgi glanced around hoping to see his Monster, but sadly nothing was there. This made the teen sad and disappointed.

The ball hit the bat, and the ball screeched across the sky. Yūgi could easily see that the ball was waaay out of bounds and called it as such, the coach agreed with that call. But the batter did NOT agree with that ruling. The coach explains to the student why the ball was out of bound, well, the coach tried to anyway. The student was being a little too unreasonable. To put it simply, he got real violent real quick. The student decked the coach and his next target was Yūgi!

The multi-coloured haired teen froze! What was he to do!? Yūgi wasn't a physical fighter!

The next thing everyone knew the batter was on his back. Everyone was utterly dumbfounded!

"I suggest that you should control that temper of yours," said a figure in purple as he stood up, brushing some of his brown hair that seemed to glow purple under the light out of his face. An orb of wispy light the size of a 12-month-old baby floated beside this person. Anyone who played the Duel Monster Card Game knew who this person was.

Standing before the students was the Dark Magician!

<>

In the Classroom.....

"Yūgi-sama, are you feeling alright?" The Dark Magician asked the multi-coloured haired teen as he places a hand on his forehead. "I'm fine," Yūgi said with a smile. How could he not be smiling right now? He had his Monster now, or rather Monsters. The Dark Magician retracted his hand and stated: "As long as you are all right." The wispy light chimed happily, the magician nodded in agreement and stated: "That is true, we are glad to finally meet you, Yūgi-sama."

"So that glowy thing's a Monster too?" Jōnouchi asked pointing at the wisp, who started 'jumping' angrily and chiming angrily at the question. "Ano... Aidoxe (1), IS a Monster, as am I," the Dark Magician said snatching the wisp out of the air and cradling it like an infant. This was mostly to discourage the little Monster from outright attacking the blond.

"Yūgi, I think you wished a little too hard for a Monster," Honda stated with a sweatdrop on his head as he watched the two new Monsters sit on a chair, okay, the Dark Magician sat in a chair while Aidoxe was resting on the spellcaster's chest. Anzu wasn't sure if she agreed with Honda or not, but she was glad that her friend finally got his Monster, or Monsters in this case.

The facility, or rather all the present staff (since one of the teachers was absent today), were trying to figure out how one person developed TWO Monsters. But there was another issue at hand that puzzled the staff. The Dark Magician was the size of a full grown adult. When Monsters are created, they are roughly the size of infants (more around Aidoxe's sizes), so this was quite an oddity. And the fact that the wispy Monster seemed like it was still developing its form was another head-scratcher.

"Come to think of it, what is your name?" Yūgi asked the Dark Magician. Jōnouchi then added, "Yeah, I mean, we can't just call him Dark Magician, no matter how much he looks like the card." The Dark Magician blinked and said, "Whatever name Yūgi-sama chooses is fine with me." The teens and their Monsters looked at one another, not really sure how to react.

**

When Monsters are created, they already have a name and they tell their humans it when they solidify their form and learn how to communicate.

**

"Ano, I would like to call you by your name," Yūgi told the Dark Magician. The purple-clad Monster blinked, then smiled, and said "Mahādo. My name is Mahādo."

<><><>

Later that night at the Mutou resistance, a celebration was going on. Mutou Sugoroku (Solomon Muto in the English version) and his Monster, Kamegēmu (2) (this Monster basically looks like a giant, human size green sea turtle with stalky legs, a set of sea turtle arms and a set of human arms in front of the turtle arms, and had images of different games from around the world on his shell), were throwing a party for the arrival of Mahādo and Aidoxe. Yūgi's Monsters were a bit overwhelmed by it.

"Ano, Ojīchan (3), we have school tomorrow... We're going to go to bed now so we can get an early start. So, can we have this party on Sunday? When there's no school and everyone can come," Yūgi asked his grandfather in a semi-worried tone. Sugoroku agreed to that and Kamegēmu gave his new 'grandkids' hugs.

As Yūgi and his Monsters made their way upstairs, Sugoroku and Kamegēmu couldn't help but note the oddity of the situation. Yes, they're happy Yūgi finally got his Monster, but a second Monster? One that is already fully grown? It was strange.

"Sugoroku, do you think that the second Monster is because of the Millennium Puzzle?" Kamegēmu asked his human. Sugoroku couldn't help but agree. After all, the two read the hieroglyphs in the tomb where they found the Millennium Puzzle.

"Whomsoever Completes this Puzzle Will Gain One Perfect Wish of Their Choosing and Inherent the Power of the Yami no Gēmu and Will Dispense Justice to All and Judge Evil" was what the hieroglyphs were written in the tomb over where Sugoroku and Kamegēmu found the golden box puzzle said.

Perhaps there was more to those glyphs then originally thought.

<>

The moment Yūgi stepped into his room, he realized something important.

"Uh oh! I forgot! There's only one bed!" Yūgi realize as he looked at his bed then at Mahādo and Aidoxe. The wisp chined happily. For some reason, Yūgi could understand what the Monster was saying. "Sleep... Together?" The multi-coloured haired teen translated with pink cheeks. Aidoxe chimed again as he happily floated around the room. "I guess that makes sense," Yūgi said, before asking Mahādo "I wonder if we have any clothes in your size?" The mage smiled, said "No need to worry Yūgi-sama," and waved his wand in the air. The next thing Yūgi knew, both he and Mahādo were in some type of nightgowns. Yūgi's was blue while Mahādo's was purple.

"Wow! That's handy," Yūgi said, looking himself over. Mahādo leaned his staff against the wall and said: "I can do more than just that." Aidoxe made a yawning sound. Right, bedtime.

After the three got into bed, Yūgi couldn't help but feel a bit weird. The teen had Aidoxe snuggling in his arms while he himself was wrapped in the arms of Mahādo. Both of the Monsters were fast asleep. Yūgi couldn't help but feel warm. 'Maybe it's because I finally have my Monsters,' the teen thought before dozing off.

<><><>

When Yūgi awoke the next morning, he learned that things were going to be different.

Mahādo happily and quickly used his magic to change his and Yūgi's clothing. The teen in his school uniform and the mage in his purple sorcerer outfit.

When the teen and his Monsters finished with breakfast, they headed off to meet up with his friends so they could go to school together.

Sugoroku and Kamegēmu waved them off, hoping that they were going to be alright.

<><><>

After Yūgi, Aidoxe, and Mahādo met up with Jōnouchi, Burnblast, Honda, Crusher, Anzu, and Aurora (all in their school uniforms), they walked off to school. They all noticed that Mahādo was getting a lot of looks. That was understandable since he was dressed as a Duel Monster card. Maybe Yūgi needed to take his new Monsters clothing shopping after school.

"Excuse me, Mutou-san."

Yūgi looked to see that one of the teachers was standing by the gate. "Is there something wrong Sensei?" The multi-coloured haired teen asked the adult. The teacher basically told the teen that Mahādo couldn't be on campus dress the way he is due to the fact that it would be distracting the other students. The mage spotted some long-haired female students walk by and said: "That is a simple fix if that is all that is wrong."

With a wave of his staff, Mahādo's purple garbs turned into the school's uniform for girls. This made all the people in the immediate area blushed red. As the mage Monster made his skirt a bit longer (to the knees, so you could see his lean legs), Yūgi stated with pinken cheeks "Mahādo! What- why the girl's uniform?" The mage blinked and said "Girl's uniform? I choose this because I noticed that most of the students with long hair wear this outfit when they are at this school. Does this outfit not please you, Yūgi-sama?" (Please note that Mahādo's hair is a bit on the long side, a bit past his shoulder's actually. Not to mention that Mahādo WAS technically born yesterday).

It looks like Mahādo is more on the 'Too Innocent' side of the spectrum.

"Ano, it's fine, but..." Yūgi stuttered out, before saying as he pointed at his blue uniform "The boys wear this on campus." Mahādo nodded and used his magic to turn his new outfit the same colour as Yūgi's uniform (meaning it looks the same, but the outfit was now blue). The mage turned his staff into a charm bracelet and asked his human and his friends "Is this better?"

Not what they were expecting, but it actually looks good on the magic Monster.

"That's fine," the teacher stated, causing the group of friends to stare at him as he said "Actually, it works for us teachers. We'll know that you're Mutou-san's Monster." The teacher had a nice streak of blood running out of his nose and down his face, THAT Yūgi and his group easily noticed. 'Pretty sure that's not the only reason,' Yūgi, Jōnouchi, Burnblast, Honda, Crusher, Anzu, and Aurora thought at the same time. Aidoxe and Mahādo though that the teacher might have re-opened a previous injury that just happened to be in his nose.

<>

As our favorite group walked into the classroom, the students that were already in the room immediately noticed Mahādo. Hearts lit up in the eyes of the majority of the students in the classroom.

As soon as Mahādo sat down, at a desk next to Yūgi, he got swarmed with the female students. Most asking if he was a new student or if he just moved here. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sudden attention, Mahādo quickly jumped to Yūgi. The teacher got the classroom's attention and told the female students to please leave Yūgi's Monsters alone during the class time. This caused quite the commotion. The teacher immediately shouted at the students to calm down and take their books out for their lesson.

As the class continued, the students kept glancing at Mahādo, who was reading the lesson book along with Yūgi and his friends.

One student was watching the Monster mage a little too intensely. He licked his lip in lust.

<><><>

Later that night, when everyone slept. Yūgi laid in bed, tossing and turning and sweating. The teen felt really hot and wasn't sure why.

Aidoxe chimed at Mahādo, whom in turn whispered: "I know, I know, but he needs to be completely asleep for this." The wispy orb chined again. The mage nodded and mumbled a spell. Now Yūgi was still and perfectly asleep. "Ano, Aidoxe would you mind, ano...." Mahādo muttered before the wisp chined and floated out of the bedroom, and quietly closing the door.

Mahādo took a deep breath before kneeling next to the bed, then carefully undoing Yūgi's slacks and pulling out the teens soften penis. The Monster mage mumbled "Please forgive me for this Yūgi-sama, but this must be done," before he started licking the appendage. Mahādo gently caressing the slowly hardening flesh. Yūgi moaned softly at the sensation but didn't wake from his slumber. The Monster mage continued his ministrations on his human. When the sleeping Yūgi's dick was completely hard, Mahādo took the whole thing into his mouth and started sucking and bobbing his head up and down on the appendage.

The sleeping Yūgi panted and moaned at the unknown sensation. Mahādo continued. The smell of the teen's arousal was slowly making the mage hard, but Mahādo was more focused on the task before him.

The unconscious teen finally came, practically exploding into the mage's mouth. At the same time, the eye on the Millennium Puzzle glowed and appeared on Yūgi's forehead. Mahādo drank down everything that forced into his mouth. 'That's more then I thought there was going to be,' the mage thought as he gulped down the last bit of the sticky white liquid.

"What a pleasant way to wake-up," said a confident voice from the bed. As Mahādo pulled himself off of Yūgi so he could sit up. But Yūgi seemed different than the childish teen from earlier, the Yūgi before the Monster had sharp violet eyes that was brimming with confidence, despite the fact that his dick was hanging out of his night slack. Mahādo bowed his head and said, "I am pleased that you enjoyed it, My Lord." This Yūgi leaned down and tapped the Monster's chin with his index finger, indicating him to look up. Mahādo did see the multi-coloured teen's eyes. "Don't feel ashamed at what you did," This Yūgi stated with a small smile and added, "You did it to awaken me." The mage nodded and said "I am aware, but I also had to it to Yūgi-sama. He's... A sweet boy." This Yūgi smiled, nodded, and said: "I understand."

Aidoxe poked into the room and chirped curiously. This Yūgi motioned for the orb to come in.

<><><>

A third-year student from Domino High was wide awake, and he was looking at a picture that he had taken on his flip-phone. The student smirked as he stared at the picture's subject.

It was a picture of Mahādo.

<><><>

To Be Continued...

<><><>

1) Aidoxe is pronounced like Ay-d-ox, the E is silent.

 

2) Kamegēmu is Japanese for Turtle Game.

 

3) Ojīchan is the Japanese word for Grandpa, but it's used only as a familiar term.

<><><>


End file.
